


Busy Week (Christmas Edition)

by matomato, OhFuckMystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Cheeky, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mistletoe, Mycroft Is A Good Boyfriend, Mycroft is worried, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/pseuds/matomato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFuckMystrade/pseuds/OhFuckMystrade
Summary: It's almost Christmas time but Greg stucked in the office and missing his boyfriend and he is hungry.





	Busy Week (Christmas Edition)

The worst thing that could ever happen to anyone was getting a shift during Christmas week, especially when no one in the team wanted to volunteer for it. It was what happening with Greg. He had been stuck in the office since Monday, doing his own shift and some other people. It’s not like he volunteered to do it, it just that people already filed their leave much earlier than him and other who didn’t manage to fall sick. It’s Wednesday now and two more days before Christmas, the whole floor already decorated with tinsel and mistletoe here and there, there was also a big tree in one corner of the floor. It’s nice to see that the Christmas spirit was still there, but Greg couldn’t really enjoy it. Not when he’s stuck in the office and didn’t have the time to actually enjoy it.

 

He was looking forward for this year Christmas, one because he was really in Christmas mood. He already bought all presents and had plans to watch cheesy movies while the fireplace was one. He wanted to spend the warmth with Mycroft because this would be the first time they going to spend Christmas as a proper couple after so many years only dancing around each other. But that seemed slowly and surely just became a dream right now, with Mycroft needed to fly to Germany for a meeting in the first week of December then the paperwork in Yard from the previous cases were piling up on his desk making it was hard to spend time with each other. Mycroft had just come back from his trip last Sunday, after two weeks in Germany and if you asked Greg it just too damn long for a simple meeting. Then it was his turn to be busy with all shift by Monday. Greg had tried to bargain things with Donovan but the sergeant already booked a flight for her holiday it just left Greg with no other option but to spend the next five days in his office doing his shift.

 

Mycroft had been understanding enough when Greg had complained to his boyfriend about the whole situation. The younger man only gave him a soft smile and a kiss to the hot-headed DI.

 

“Honestly Greg, it is fine. We can enjoy boxing day together. I gather your shift ends on Christmas day yes?”

 

“But My’… it’s not that! It supposed to be a proper Christmas! Waking up together and opening up present then just cuddle!” Mycroft chuckled when he saw the little pout on the older man. “Cheesy Christmas movies, dinner, sex, the church, the streets full of light, sex, drinking some hot chocolate while it is snowing. And not to forget, sex!”

 

“We still have many Christmas together in the future Greg, no worry about it. Now why don’t we enjoy ourselves with a bath?” Greg was about to protest again but it seems like he said the words ‘sex’ much too often so even a Mycroft Holmes couldn't ignore and soon he was happily distracted with a utterly talented mouth and hands all over his body.

 

That was Sunday night and now it was Wednesday and the detective wished he was home. He sighed when he glanced at the clock showing that it was already ten p.m. and the pile of papers to check through and signed on was still high on his desk. He rubbed his eyes and just leaned back against his chair and took a deep breath. He would give anything to get his day off now. His eyes already getting tired and even the glasses didn’t help to ease it. Well it was natural when you had been working for almost ten hours straight without a proper rest. And he had missed dinner too. Greg pulled out his phone and checked Mycroft’s last text message. The younger man had been in a meeting an hour ago and should be done by now, probably already heading to their shared home. How much he wanted to switch place with the politician right now. His back slumped against the chair then he tried to relax, closing his eyes slowly. Once he had his eyes closed, he couldn’t help but remember that one time when Mycroft had to work past nine again for days and Greg demanded him to stop it. After all the younger man promised not to overwork himself.  
  


_“It’s China Greg…”_

 

...was the only thing that Mycroft said when the Detective Inspector had come to the Diogenes club to bring Mycroft home. Greg had planned to bring the politician home and he didn’t take no for an answer, especially when the younger man had overworked and neglected his body. Greg tried to talk and persuaded the elder Holmes and somehow along the way the whole conversation changed into a seduction from the silver fox. He was playing the ‘good’ DI and Mycroft was the ’bad’ government who definitely played against the law. It was like a power play they had and Greg knew that he would win.

 

“ _Delegate! I don’t care. You promised to be home by nine, this is the fifth day - or do you want me to deal with you here? I’ll do this every night if I have to, just to have you home, My.”_

 

Of course the younger man tried to resist, talked his way out of the whole thing but in the end Mycroft just ended up cuffed in his own chair and mindless from lust. The younger man couldn’t even keep quiet inside his private office. Fortunate for them that the room was soundproofed.

_“Come home before nine, it just that simple My. You belong to me, not to this place. It’s only borrowing you. It can’t make you feel like this”_

 

The words had made the younger man whimpered, Greg had just gave him little touches, a tease on his erection without actually touching him. It was followed with kisses and just like that Mycroft melted in the touch. After five days being parted without getting proper touches and kisses could undone a man so quickly and Greg knew this.

  
_“Let me remind you My..”_

With that words Mycroft submit himself to Greg’s care. No more thought - only pleasure - only slickness and softness, and firmness, and pushing, no longer able to remember his own name when he moaned wantonly because of Greg’s touches. It didn’t help that Greg was fluent in dirty talking, he just whispered every plans he wanted to do Mycroft’s body to the politician’s ears and the younger lost his own self-control. The entire body flamed with it - too big, too full, too good. Everything like a rushing waves of pleasure right through his body, burning him up, igniting him, ripping through him….and …

 

“Dear GOD Lestrade it’s no time to think about that! Stop that shit!” Greg jumped out of his chair when his mind started to give him more vivid image of Mycroft all wanton under him. The detective huffed and got up then started to walk around his office, rubbing his forehead, trying not to think about what could happen. What he could do right now instead of sitting here and signing files without a reason even if he could be with Mycroft in bed, under the tree, in the tub, whatever. Just with him. “This is frustrating. Why me? I am always good aren’t I?” He asked to no one in particular and took his phone to check again the last text from his boyfriend.

 

[Hey frosty snowman. I really hope you are home. It’s after nine. And I miss you like hell. G]

 

[On my way. I know it’s after nine, actually it’s past ten p.m. already. I miss you too. Still working on that paperwork? M]

 

The text came not long after Greg had sent his, the reply made the detective smile he flopped back down to his chair. _Well nobody's watching, might as well spend the time like this_. His brain supplied as his thumb already started working on a reply to the auburn man.

 

[Did you eat? And by the way you know the rules getting home after 9pm. You are glad I’m busy with my super import work so I can’t move over to kick you beautiful ass My’

.

.

.

Please can you let it happen that my paperwork disappears into thin air? I want to be home for Christmas! G]

 

Greg nearly heard his own pitiful words as he tapped them down. Dear god he not even had lunch. Just a half-eaten donut was laying on his desk together with cold coffee and a sugar stick, wrapped in paper with the slogan ‘ho ho ho - suck me’ - _even this sugar stick is laughing at me._

 

[You know I can’t do it Greg, don’t want to get you in trouble with your Chief. Have you had your dinner? M]

 

It’s as if Mycroft knew that he hadn’t eat yet and just staring at the donut that he about to eat. Greg knew that it probably no longer taste good, but he just hungry and at this very moment that donut just look as inviting as a Chinese takeaway which he doubt still open at this time of the night.

 

[Of course! You know me. I had a pizza and some veggies and one hour ago a salad. Taking care of my cholesterol and all. G] oh this little beast was lying to Mycroft shamelessly, obviously because he didn’t want that the younger man worried. No need to.

 

[Greg do not lie to me. I know from miles away when you lie. M] That reply came quickly, one minute after Greg had sent his reply and when Greg started composing another text to defend himself about his lie with rolling eyes and a _‘how can he know it’_

 

[Your last meal was this morning, the breakfast that I made, it was just a toast. You should eat something and by _something_ I mean not cup of cold coffee with a donut from earlier today. M]

 

Greg ruffled his hair and loosened his tie a bit. God how he hated it and loved it at the same time [Said Mr. ‘I work till I don’t know my name’. But yeah okay I lied. I had no lunch and no dinner and yet I’m fine so please could you just lit the fireplace and change into something fluffy and think about me and some soft kisses I would give you IF I would be there and not in the bloody fucking Yard. G] and again, nearly a puppy sigh ringing in his ears.

 

[I’m such a romantic lad at Christmas can you believe? G] he typed before he started to sign the next papers just to feel close to be done.

 

[You should take care of yourself. I’m always worried about you Greg, I can’t help it. M] Mycroft text came a bit later, probably the man just arrived at home and had just put away his coat and umbrella, lit up the fireplace. Again Greg envied the younger man at the moment. He just glared as he started working on his next paperwork, the sooner he done with this and the sooner he could cuddle up with his boyfriend.

 

Signature by signature by signature, his handwriting became messier and his eyes a bit blurry. He needed five more minutes to reply to Mycroft.

 

[You shouldn't worry, and you shouldn’t find it attractive that I still smokes - as if we are horny teenagers and yet you did, I know I know! G] even when he was tired he was cheeky. The reply came a bit slower this time from the younger man.

 

[It’s not like I ever deny it although I would wish you stop smoking, it’s not good for your health. You should focus on your work then so you can come home early Greg or you can try to eat something. Proper food. M]

 

Greg rolled his eyes when he read the text, typical of the younger man to give him order and at the same time showing out his worries about his well-being. It’s adorable but at the same time Greg wished the younger man didn’t need to worry so much. After all he was a big boy - well perhaps sometimes he could neglect himself, but he was still better at taking care of himself rather than Mycroft ‘I take care of myself’ Holmes.

 

“It’s not like there is any takeaway place that open at this hour” Greg grumbled when he read the text then glanced at the clock. 10.30 p.m., unless he wanted to eat fast food, which was something he had been avoiding in the last few months. There wasn’t any option really for his very late dinner. It was one of the facts Mycroft love him so much. He was a messy eater and he didn’t know why someone would need three knives on a table. He was fine to eat with his hands and he barely use napkins but yet he was the most attractive man Mycroft had ever saw and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this little dork. Having children, build a home. Everything.

 

[I need to go back to work or I will see you in 2018 for the first time. Please relax and ...just watch ‘A Christmas carol’ I know you love Jacob Marley. Think of you. Love you gorgeous. G]

 

After that there was no longer reply from the younger man. Greg hoped the man had fallen asleep or at least take his advice about relaxing and watching a movie. He just needed to finish this one pile then he could go home. At least he was lucky there was no case and he hoped it stayed like that, he didn’t need more reason to stay in the office for even longer.

 

The next one hour Greg focused on finishing all the paperwork, every ten minutes he took a break, just to rub his eyes or forehead. By 11 p.m. he had made a new cup of coffee, despite it tasted like bitter water but he needed it to stay awake. As he walked back to his office he realized he needed to eat, he didn’t think he could concentrate with empty stomach, and the donut just looked tempting at this hour.

 

“Oh fuck it” He grumbled as he sat down and took the donut from the wrapping paper.

 

It was a chocolate donut with sprinkles on top. Half eaten and not very delicious to be honest. He started immediately to huff once he had the first bite in his mouth. Greg was mostly like a grumpy child when he missed his man or was hungry or in a bad mood or all three things at once. He signed paper by paper and glared at his phone like a warning that it needs to stay quiet. At least on December 26 he can be with Mycroft. Nobody said that the Christmas feeling disappear after the 24th and 25th.

 

“I told you to find proper food Gregory” The silk voice made Greg stopped with what he was doing and looking up with the donut still in his mouth. The detective blinked few times as he watched Mycroft stood there with a box of food in his hand. The politician still looking pristine even though it was almost midnight, the same suit that he had put on that morning a dark navy blue, one of Greg’s favourite. It made the DI felt like a tramp with all his creased clothes.

 

"Gregory?" Greg laughed, watching with delight as Mycroft standing in the doorframe. "I've not had Gregory since I was fifteen. I'm in trouble now, aren’t  I?” Oh that man. Still a boy in a way. He should feel guilty here but this didn’t work because the sheer fact that Mycroft was here enlightened his whole evening and the whole situation so much, he could burst from joy.

 

“And….this is proper food!” He defended himself while Mycroft quirked one of his perfect brows and approached the dark oak desk of the DI “You must be kidding Gregory. How can a Donut be a proper food?” The politician asked posh and indeed cold. Greg had assumed a kiss or something like that when he finally met with the younger man.

 

"Said the man who made love to a simple slice of cheesecake. Don't think I've ever seen anyone look at a some cake like that… almost wondered if I should leave the two of you alone." The older man chuckled and bit his lower lip. He wasn’t sure if Mycroft was mad with him or just a bit ‘pissed’ because he didn’t eat properly, or if they played. God this relationship was sometimes too complicated and he had no clue what to do or say and so, he was like always! Cheeky. “So ….I’m in trouble Daddy?”

 

But all this ‘coolness’ wasn’t helping him because Mycroft knew very well how Greg felt right now. Heart skipped a beat just because the younger man was here. He was melting from romantic and longing. Every time Greg became nervous he shortened words like ‘D'you’ and ‘M'here’ and Mycroft hated it as well as Mycroft forced Greg all the time since the 1st of December to listen to Christmas Sinatra songs. The DI couldn’t barely stand it how Mycroft, his Mycroft, starts to chirp like a teenager in heat when this man opened his mouth …and yet…

what could be heard playing in the background right here right now in the Yard?

 

***

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos  
Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe  
Can help to make the season bright  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight  
They know that Santa's on his way  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly  
And so, I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly  
  


And so, I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas to you.

 

***

 

Oh Greg must have missed Mycroft like hell.

 

At the cheeky question of his boyfriend Mycroft could only shook his head and put the meal container on the desk on top of Greg’s pile of paperwork. “That depends, whether you planning to desert that donut and eat proper meal” He answered as he sat down front of Greg’s desk, watching the Inspector.

 

“I don’t want my boyfriend to get sick after a busy week just because he decided to eat donut instead of proper meal..”

 

Greg tilted his head slightly, acting up like he was thinking about the whole offer although he already knew the answer that he would choose the take away meal since the moment Mycroft stepped in and he smelt the take away, chinese.

 

“You are lucky Holmes that I’m hungry and you bring a good offering” Greg said as he pulled the container closed to him, opening it up to reveal one of his favourite Chinese meal. Kung Pao with Rice. Greg could already feel his saliva pooling in his mouth.

 

“God I don’t know how you can manage to get a takeaway at this time of the night”

 

“Diogenes’ kitchen are very resourceful” Came the answer from the politician. Greg glanced at Mycroft who made gesture for him to eat up.

 

“Tell them lot that I’m thankful. I don’t know they do delivery service” he hummed while his eyes dropped to Mycroft's lips. God how can the younger man even stay so cold with him?

 

“They don’t. I called them up and picked the meal myself” was the dry answer from the politician while Greg nearly choked on his meal. One because he couldn’t believe that Mycroft just did that and two because he missed Mycroft. This was odd. Odd enough to let his heart skipped at some points while he eats the delicious veggies. He already told Mycroft few times through text that he missed the younger man, but to have the younger man to be here, sitting in front of him and didn’t do anything, not even a kiss, just made him missed Mycroft more.

 

“I ….I miss you…” He finally said without taking his eyes from the food in front of himself. “Just in case you want to know. I mean….” he hummed and chewed on his lower lip once he swallowed down the veggie which was like a stone in his stomach, for some reason. He could feel Frank Sinatra was laughing at him in the background, points his finger at him and slapped his head for being silly and stammering like a teenager. And after some minutes of silence Greg he dared to look up.

 

 “I just wish you will take care yourself when you have such busy schedule like this” Mycroft stated and slowly all the coolness from the older Holmes melt away and there was a simple smile on his face. The one smile that reserved only for Greg. “And I do miss you” He added “Hence why I came here instead laying in our warm bed, because it isn’t quite our bed when you are not in is Gregory”

 

Just simple confession like that enough to make Greg felt like his heart caught in his throat. Without thinking he dropped his fork and stood from his chair then moved around his desk. He stopped in front of Mycroft’s chair, watching his lover. _dear god you are beautiful,_ it was.

 

“May I….” he mumbled before he dropped to his knees, like a knight and slides his hand to either side of Mycroft's cheeks, waiting for the nod before he kissed the man he loves and missed so much. It was Christmas time and he was warm, he renounced a cozy warm bed, soft socks, a fireplace, one fluffy jumper, a good book and some eggnog for a his cold and simple office. Just from a simple kiss.

 

“God, you’re so fucking sexy. I don’t…” Greg let out a huff of frustration as he stared at the other’s face once he pulled back from the kiss, “It’s like I rejected a British ski brochure model. I’m an idiot. What even are those cheekbones?!” He hummed and caressed the named one gently.

 

Mycroft let out a small whine when Greg pulled away from the kiss. He had missed his boyfriend and to finally able to kiss him again was such a blessing. He didn’t want to stop just yet. He leaned to the caress, closing his eyes as his hand went to hold on Greg’s wrist

 

“I don’t have any response to that” he mumbled which made Greg snorted in return before he was given another kiss. “No you haven’t…” He chuckled gently, drunk from love.

 

“Come home, it’s already late..” He whispered against Greg’s mouth before he felt the older man nibbling on his lower lips.

 

“I want,” he replied, pulling Mycroft’s hand closer to brush his lips across his knuckles once he’s done with the younger man's lip, “to give you anything that you wish to receive.”

 

The words were soft but forceful, something dark and joyous running beneath them. The sudden shift in tone shocked Mycroft, aroused him and his eyes opened completely again, but then Greg was pulling him down and pressing their mouths together. He tilted his head and nipped at Mycroft’s bottom lip, receiving an arm wrapped firmly around his waist for his troubles. The man beneath him was unashamed, fingers burying themselves in his hair and sliding up beneath his shirt to touch skin. Tried! After all Mycroft Holmes was always well dressed and this fucking suit was like an armor. His kisses, however, remained gentle, practically chaste in comparison to what Mycroft was itching to do. The DI’s mouth was practically been made for kissing with soft, full lips. Lips that were doing maddening things like respecting the pace that Mycroft was setting. The policeman pushed further, parting his lips and trying to tease some of that commanding side out of the other man. And Greg made a pleased sound and allowed Mycroft to deepen the kiss, but still didn’t press him for more.

 

From the chair front of the Inspector’s desk they somehow moved toward the sofa in one corner of the room. Their kisses continued and eager hands kept wandering over each other’s body. No one cared that the door still opened or if someone might come in, despite it was very unlikely remembering that it’s midnight and only few people still left. The two men just kept kissing, Mycroft laying down on the sofa with Greg on top of him, who was busy with unbuttoning the younger man’s waistcoat. It was a slow one, no one was in a rush but there was a purpose in both of the man movement. They wanted to touch each other, skin to skin. It wasn’t a surprised that Mycroft already pushed Greg’s jacket away from the shoulder, dropped it on the floor next to them then his long fingers pulled the tail of Greg’s shirt from his trousers so he could easily slip his hand under them.

 

The kisses slowly went down from the lips to the neck, as Greg trying to nip on the pale skin, carefully not leaving a mark despite how much he wanted to do it. He already managed to undo the tie, revealing more skin that he can mark. Greg would have denied that he made such a sound when he was able to bury his nose on that part where Mycroft’s scent was the strongest, but in the end he was only a man, so was Mycroft. The two knew better not to be doing what they were doing here but it just too intoxicating, the kisses, the touches, the presence of the other person and also the longing. It just too much and the didn’t want to stop what they were doing. It was no surprise that few minutes later Greg already able to undo Mycroft’s shirt and now has his lips trailed kisses down the hairy chest, gave kitten licks on both nipples then slowly going down to where the excitement of Mycroft could be seen and feel. Mycroft had his fingers tangled up in Greg’s silver lock and his other hand covering his own mouth, stopping him from making any loud noises.

 

“Fuck can you even have more complicated clothes on that body…” Greg snarled and took Mycroft’s hand away from his mouth, making the younger man whined. “Oh no no no, you will be loud for me.” Greg murmured.

 

He pushed a hand between their bodies, pushing and pulling until the layers of clothes separating them were unceremoniously shoved out of the way. Taking out their hard shaft without took off their trousers. Mycroft distantly realized that they were going to ruin their clothes, but found he couldn’t bring himself to care. The DI’s carefully sculpted hairstyle had fallen into disarray, and his shirt was a rumpled mess. Even more impressive was the thick cock jutting up from the folds of his trousers, only made more base and obscene by the surrounding fabric. Both erections were pressed against each other as Greg’s hand went down to give them a quick stroke, making Mycroft let out a low moan. _God, how much did your outfit cost?_ Greg thought as he saw how both shaft pressed against the other and pre-cum started pooling on each head. He would be able to simply throw his pants into the washing machine once this was done. How did one go about getting come out of something worth thousands of pounds?

 

The DI felt a little friction of pleasure went down his spine at the thought, even as he gave a breathy laugh. “You came in here for dinner, and now I’m going to make you come on a pair of pants that probably costs more than my entire wardrobe.” The explanation managed to make Mycroft moaned quietly and followed with a buck of his hips. Greg groaned when he saw the response from his boyfriend

 

“Do you like to hear me say some filthy things?”  
  
“Yes,” Mycroft hissed, stomach muscles straining as he tried to meet Greg rhythm from his awkward position. A light grind.

  
“Then you will be pleased to know--” Greg groaned, teeth gritted as he struggled to return some control to his voice, “--that I very much intend to fuck you on this couch at the next opportunity.”

 

Of course this wasn’t what Mycroft had planned when he came to drop the meal for his boyfriend. It was dropped the meal and persuade Greg to come home with him. But now he was laying down on the sofa, cock out in the open, with Greg on top of him, all disheveled and rutting against each other. It just dirty.

 

“N-Not now then?” He asked the older man while their hips continued to grind against each other, enjoying the feeling of friction. They would able to come just like this. Kissing and grinding, just like teenagers.

 

“Oh fuck…” The word slipped out easily this time from Mycroft’s mouth, but Greg’s reaction to it wasn’t diminished. He rewarded Mycroft with a soft bite to his revealed neck and more promises of future pleasures.

 

“You will have to be good,” he whispered, “and keep your hands off yourself. I will take you so much, so hard once I’m done in this bloody office. You need someone to take care of you and just make you feel good, don’t you?” Greg pulled back a bit and grinned when he saw how wanton Mycroft already was. The younger man was always so sensitive, it’s easy to bring pleasure to the auburn man.

 

Mycroft imagined it, clenching white-knuckled at Greg’s shoulder while he was pushed to a high level of pleasure. All he could manage was a weak “uh-huh.” as his hips bucked, grinding against Greg’s.

 

“After we are done, we will have to clean up, can’t have my office smell like sex and cum, can’t we?” Greg continued. “Unless you wanted that, to have our scent lingered back. For me to keep smelling it when I have people here for a meeting” He teased the younger man as he let his nose ran along the pale neck, leaving goosebumps behind

 

“Keep talking, just don’t stop.” Mycroft moaned and arches his back slightly. Greg always had his way with dirty talking, one of Mycroft’s weakness. So, it was no surprise that Mycroft was now begging for more. As long as Gregory Lestrade didn’t stop enumerating what he was going to do to him in graphic detail, Mycroft would become more wanton than before.

 

“D-Daddy.. please” Greg grinned when he heard the small whimper from Mycroft. The tone was just pleading for more and with one quick look Greg could see how the younger man already so strung and needed more than just grinding and stroking on his shaft.

 

And Greg started to smile when he saw that well-behaved man who could articulate himself so well, said such things, called him like that. The DI was out of breath when he kept up the litany, hips snapping just as steadily as he imagined how good Mycroft would taste when he had the privilege to eat him out, how Mycroft’s beautiful eyes would look gazing up at him while he sucked him down, how Mycroft would taste him when it was his turn.

 

“Are you planning to tease me all night?” Mycroft’s voice pulled Greg from his thoughts before he looked at the face of his beloved. So wanton and filled with so much want.

 

Greg leaned down, breathing covered the lower part of Mycroft’s face “How long do you know me…”  and now this was more than just clear. Greg’s trousers were still closed and his hand worked hard to open the belt as well as the button of his trousers, to get it out of the way. Just this was needed because his bloody boyfriend turned him on so much that everything else would sprang from his body. “Dear God why are you so bloody beautiful?” he managed to say and finally managed to took his own erection into his hand. The hands Mycroft loved so much. The politician could write down poems over poems of why he loved Greg’s hand so much and it was indeed not sexual. At least not the whole time. The next moment both felt warm wet flesh against flesh and a strong grip around two oozing cocks and the DI muffled the moan that had built in his throat so eagerly, desperately, with Mycroft’s lips. Senseless because the british government was fighting with his own loud tones that filled the small Yard office on December night right now and right here.

 

Mycroft had his arms around Greg’s neck as he leaned up while his hips continued to move against Greg’s. The two bodies continued to move, panting and moaning against each other while Greg’s hands wrapped around both shaft, giving pleasure.

 

“My’....” Greg’s hand touched his cheek, tracing the soft skin he would never thought to see stubbles on it, and then down along his jaw. One finger rested briefly at the point of his chin before falling away. Desire pulsed in the air between them. Mycroft could practically taste it. He read it in the gentleness of Greg’s eyes as they traced his mouth, the soft inhale from slightly parted lips. The hand on his shaft is difficult to mistake. The DI bended towards him and the politician let his eyes flutter closed. He wasn’t going to stop it. God no!

  
That press of lips was gentle and lush, their lips slotting together as if they were made for this purpose alone. Greg breathed into him, sticky damp and tasting the honeyed agave and smoky whisky, he had earlier. And Mycroft licked into him, past his lips, chasing the flavour and the slick slide of Greg’s tongue. Everything was hot. Greg mouthed over his. The slick slide of cock against cock between them. Abrupt and strong and so damn good it felt like a small dead.

   
Mycroft moaned happily at the position. So much easier to get lost in the sensations of silky fine hair between his fingers, and the muscles of Greg’s chest firm above him. His cheek scraping against Mycroft’s with the beginning of a five o’clock shadow. Greg’s upper lip was a fucking work of art, how had Mycroft never appreciated that before? Plush and perfectly shaped, and he could bite it forever, varying between light pressure and something sharper that makes Greg’s hips buck up, makes him groan so sweetly.  
  


“Fuck,” Mycroft whispered harshly into the wet, slick space between their mouths. He couldn’t think straight. Couldn’t think past the rush of finally having what he’s wanted for so fucking long, longer than he ever fully realized. He pulled more at Greg’s lap, wrapping his legs around, wide on either side of him, tugged him closer, urged him to hold him tighter. ”I love when you lost it. Say it again…” the DI whispered and got a desperate chuckle from Mycroft.

 

They kissed until they’re both sore from it, mouths raw and red, laid out side by side on the sofa, legs entwined. Sometimes rocking together, with little intent. Greg spent a ridiculous length of time just sucking the same spot on Mycroft's neck, until he heard the younger man whimpers, over sensitive skin, feeling every swipe of Greg’s tongue against his skin like it’s directly connected to his cock. Mycroft thought he couldn’t take any longer as he tangled his finger in Greg’s hair and clung to the older man, but then Greg proved him otherwise as those sinful lips nibbled and sucked down the skin on his chest, teased his nipples to peak with fingertips and tongue.  
  


Mycroft never considered himself to have particularly sensitive nipples, but now he’s starting to think he otherwise, given the proper motivation. And Greg felt so good against him, his weight pressing Mycroft into the cushions, there’s no place for sense in this.

 

“G-God… don’t stop…” Mycroft moaned as he arched his back and bucks his hips, his whole body getting so close to the edge as Greg continued to play him like an instrument. Greg took a quick glanced of the younger man and he knew already all the signs.  
  


At his words, Greg lunged at him. Their bodies lined up and oh thanks God the DI had such large hands. The two cocks slide easily against each other in the most perfect rhythm someone could imagine, before Greg let go and answered Mycroft's desperately moans with a hand between his thighs, cheeks, brushing dry over his hole. “I don’t intend my gorgeous boy….”

 

The politician started to whimper, his whole body lighting up with pleasure and tension. The little touches Greg gave to his hole easily made Mycroft moaned and begged, “C-Close.. G-Gregory…please” He tugged at the older man’s hair and it encouraged Greg to press his finger inside and that was enough to make Mycroft moaned and came between their body.

 

Mycroft’s hand tightened in Greg’s hair before it slipped down to his biceps, feeling the muscles bunching and loosening with the movement. He lifted his head, nuzzling along the older man’s jaw. The building of pleasure was centered, tingling in his lower back and thighs.

 

It’s warm and gentle, counter to the hot, bright, sharp pleasure of Greg’s cock against his. Heavy and wet. One junky digit nudged along the inside of Mycroft’s entrance, rolling soft thrusts that leaves both moaning, one hand on Greg’s shoulder. The two sensations were overwhelming, hanging right there on the edge and waiting for it to go over. Greg didn’t even know what’s holding him back until Mycroft tenses, teeth bared in a grimace as he came, and that’s it. That’s how Greg let go and came, grunting Mycroft’s name.  
  


That’s what Greg needed to see, to hear the low, rumbling groan of pleasure rippling up from Mycroft’s chest as he rocked against Greg and shook apart. Greg’s finger still in him, cock against him, and Mycroft bucked up into it. Clung tightly to Greg with one arm and touched himself as well where they’re joined, the skin puffy and hot to the touch and so sensitive. Greg grunted when he felt the touch and couldn’t help to give another spurt of his cum.

  
And both....oh, they couldn’t quite come down, after, the pleasure still tripping through every nerve, synapses firing off. Greg panted against Mycroft’s skin, licking the salt from the slope his shoulder and pressing a kiss there. They created a mess between their body’s “Oh ….oh fuck me Holmes what was this? My Christmas presents or what?” The DI managed and smiled against the damp freckled skin of the man under him. It was a bit like a dirty affair but of course it was much more.

 

A low chuckled came out from the younger man and Greg could it vibrated on the chest. “Not quite.. I have another present for Christmas” He said and let his whole body sacked into the sofa, it’s not ideal for his back, that Mycroft knew, but he didn’t have the heart to move, too tired for it.

 

“I asked you to go home and your response is having me on your office’s sofa. Care to explain?” He asked Greg who was still busy with trailing kisses on his freckled shoulder and neck. “Don’t complain when I give you such a hard climax…” Greg defended himself and moved further down to lick away the soft liquid along Mycroft's chest and lower belly, a mixture of both men’s before he kissed his way up to catch the lips he loves to bids. Adored them with every fiber of his whole being. “And Just to remind you, I am done right now...literally.” He said while a smile creeped up his face. Oh he was blessed with everything.

 

Mycroft chuckled when he saw Greg’s expression and he sighed slightly. “We should go home soon. I don’t think your sofa will do wonder for our back” He said and glanced at the clock on the wall. Already 24th of December. Greg hummed and gave one last kissed before he reluctantly pulled away so he could clean himself and Mycroft then both started to dress themselves. Greg had a hard time to keep his hands to himself when he saw how Mycroft looked, hair all mussed and clothes bit wrinkled. The younger man just looked so good. Once they were ready and Greg done with gathering his stuff they walked out of the empty office and headed to the empty hallway of the Yard. If there were people still roaming around Greg was sure what they did earlier must be heard. And he could care less.

 

He was about to pass the ultimate last door frame of the yard when he felt a tug on his sleeve, hard and out of blue and he needed to step back and his chest bumped into Mycroft's. Due to the fact that he was a bit smaller than the politician, the first he saw was a soft smile from plump lips before Mycroft pressed the named one to Greg’s, mouthed the apricot colored lips gently, moaned at the bruise of stubbles against his own much softer skin. A slow slight of tongue, a declaration of love. And it was over much too fast when the posh man pulled back, a string of spit break between the two lips of them. Mycroft just smiled like a warm soft candle

 

“Mistletoe” He hummed gently before he pointed up so Greg checked what the younger man meant and indeed, over the last door frame, surely there was a mistletoe. Greg was sure it was one of the staff, probably Donovan.

 

“Oh. Look what the great Mycroft Holmes spotted and used it shamelessly.” Greg whispered and smoother both hands around the fragile waist it his boyfriend.

 

“Merry Christmas gorgeous” he said with warm gently eyes.

 

“Merry Christmas Gregory…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello we are back with another Christmas fluff/smut. This was supposed to be a fluff only but ended up with a little action of our babies. Hope all of you enjoy it and enjoy this!! We will give you another Christmas fic tomorrow! Stay tune.
> 
> Enjoy your christmas (eve) guys!  
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


End file.
